Rejection
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Credit to krikanalo for the title. Story cover by RegularFan101. Mordecai and Benson go on a date, which takes an unexpected turn. Mordeson. Collab with RegularFan101 :D


**Rejection**

**A/N This is a collab story written by me and RegularFan101. Originally, this story started out as a RP, with me being Mordecai and her being Benson.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D **

Benson was at his apartment, waiting. When he heard his doorbell ring, he sighed and stood, knowing exactly who it was. He opened the door.

Mordecai was standing there, dressed in a black and white tuxedo, equipped with a small black bowtie to match. He was slightly nervous and he directed his attention to the ceiling for a few seconds to get his mind off his churning stomach.

Benson started to grow impatient and he snapped his fingers in front of Mordecai's face.

"Hey!"

Mordecai got startled and he shook his head as he looked down at his boss.

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Oh, uh...Rigby and I just had to finish off a few jobs and-"

Benson sighed, he had heard this excuse before. Multiple times.

"Of course..."

Mordecai cocked an eyebrow at his boss.

"Uh..."

The gumball machine noticed how nervous the blue jay looked before he could respond.

"Yeah?"

Mordecai started to blush.

"R-ready for our date?"

"Ugh, I guess..."

Benson shut the door behind him and he started to follow Mordecai down the hall, walking next to him. Mordecai noticed his irritation and he looked at Benson.

"Benson."

Bensons eyes flickered to him, his mouth pulled in a tight frown.

"What's wrong, dude?"

"Nothing..."

Mordecai looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the nagging thought in his head. They got in the elevator and Benson leaned against the elevator wall, not meeting eye contact with Mordecai.

"Benson?"

His boss glanced at him.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Mordecai." Benson muttered, but Mordecai didn't believe it for a second. He bit his lip, but the blue jay didn't say another word.

They finally got down to the lobby of his apartment building. Mordecai suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He hated when Benson held things back from him.

Did he not trust him?

The blue jay didn't know what to think.

He felt slap happy.

When they got to the restaurant, they got a table and ordered their food; it was the first time Mordecai had heard Benson speak for at least 15 minutes.

When the waiter went to get their order ready, Mordecai turned his head to Benson, who was holding his menu up in front of him.

"Benson?" He tried again, but Benson didn't move his menu. Mordecai sighed. "Benson, look at me."

Nothing.

Mordecai reached up, just as Benson dropped the menu on the table, revealing his face to him.

As Mordecai's eyes darted back and forth, taking in Bensons appearance, he felt his heart drop, instantly regretting even opening his mouth.

Mordecai had never seen him look so sad before, he didn't know what to say or what to do. Benson looked so pitiful.

"Benson?" Mordecai whispered, but his boss didn't reply, staring at his hands that were folded on his lap. "Benson, please, look at me."

Finally, Benson bought his eyes up to rest on his employee, who still had his hand outstretched to him. He looked down at it, then back up at Mordecai's face.

Benson gave the blue jay a serious look, his mouth straight as an arrow.

Mordecai could only look back. He didn't know why his boss was acting like this, but he didn't dare ask, fearing that if he even opened his mouth, Benson would either snap at him, or worse, start crying for some reason. With his hand still out to him, he let out another sigh, just as Benson yet again dropped his gaze.

Benson shoved his hand away, still avoiding eye contact with his employee. He just couldn't tell him what was wrong, he was afraid.

Mordecai cocked an eyebrow down in wonder and concern. He slowly dropped his hand off the table, placing it by his side.

He kept his eyes on Benson, trying to read his expression, but the gumball machine didn't give a hint of any sort.

"Benson?"

When Benson looked up, reluctantly, Mordecai shifted forward and held his gaze.

Again, Benson dropped his gaze. Mordecai could only watch as he stood and as he spoke, his eyes flickered to him for a second.

"Thanks for the dinner, Mordecai." He said flatly. Then he turned and walked away, leaving Mordecai to stare after him, completely confused. He sat for a few moments, his mind running for a possibility, but nothing popped up. With another sigh, he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a checkbook. After signing one, he placed it on the table and directed his eyes up to see Benson gone, out the door. He stood and followed him, soon edging into a run as he got to the door. He burst through and halted to a stop, the door shutting behind him. He took another step forward in the night, his eyes adjusting to the dark, trying to make out his boss.

He realized that he was already gone and Mordecai was confused. He didn't know what he did, but he wanted to find out.

Wrapping his arms tightly around him, he ventured out into the night, keeping his pace steady as he ran into a random direction, hoping to see Benson straight away instead of looking everywhere for him.

At least an hour had passed and Mordecai hadn't found him. A horrible feeling lingered in his gut as he walked back to the restaurant, his mind spinning.

Where was he?

Keeping his gaze ahead, he raised a hand to push the door open, but something from the corner of his eye made his head turn. He almost burst into laughter at the relief that sunk into him when he saw a familiar gumball machine sitting in the passenger seat of his car.

He dropped his hand by his side and walked over to the car. Benson was staring ahead, watching the people through the restaurant window. He sighed and knocked on the the drivers window, bringing Benson from his trance and when he saw it was Mordecai who had knocked on the window, he directed his eyes down again. Mordecai ignored Bensons rude attitude and opened the drivers door and slid into the seat, using his left hand to shut the door.

Silence fell upon them for a few minutes, the worry settling in Mordecai like a stone. Yes, he had found Benson but his strange attitude towards him hadn't been answered, and that's what left him in a state of confusion.

"Hey, why have you been acting so strange tonight? Are you mad at me?"

The gumball machine turned his head away and he still remained silent. Mordecai sighed and he continued.

"Well, since you're not going to speak to me, I'm going to speak at you... If I did anything, I'm sorry... If it wasn't me, why can't you just tell me what's wrong? I just hate when you get like this. It hurts me to see you this way... I know a lot of crap happened to you in the past, but I would never hurt you like-"

The blue jay stopped when he heard a sob. It was Benson.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Benson finally confessed. He couldn't take it anymore.

"No... No I'm not..."

Before Mordecai could ask what, Benson began to cry. The blue jay felt an overwhelming sense of compassion and he reached out to pull him into a hug. He hated seeing Benson upset. It just made him sick to his stomach.

Benson moved and rested his head in Mordecai's chest, crying hard. Mordecai stayed still, letting Benson recollect himself before going on. Soon, the gumball machine sniffed and pulled away from the hug. He leant against the door, looking out the window.

"I...I was afraid..." Benson said softly, his voice hurt despite the comforting hug.

The blue jay was confused. Why was he so afraid? Was it rejection he was afraid of? The blue jay didn't know.

"Afraid of what?"

The gumball machine pulled himself together. Then he looked up at the blue jay.

The moonlight against his back shone brightly, making him look vulnerable and small; something Mordecai had never seen of Benson. The tears tracked slowly down his cheeks, but he didn't wipe them away.

"Of...?" Mordecai offered gently.

Benson broke the gaze. He couldn't look him in the eye. "Rejection." Benson whispered. He raised a hand and wiped the tears away. "I don't want to be alone, Mordecai." His voice cracked slightly. He bought his eyes up to rest on the blue jay in front of him, to see Mordecai looking back, deep pain etched on his face.

"Benson, you're not alone..."

"W-what makes you say that? My best friend died, I got kicked out of a ba-"

The blue jay shushed him. He tried to seem reassuring.

"Because you have me..."

"R-really?"

Mordecai nodded, a small, sad smile on his lips. Benson felt tears brim his eyes and he let them fall. He never knew someone cared about him. The date was only a solid from Rigby to Mordecai, but did it mean something?

Benson shook his head. Despite the warmth he had felt when Mordecai had told him, the reassurance that had wrapped around him, the aching in his heart from the hurt and pain he had suffered gave a horrid reminder of the events in his past and he looked down, tears pushing through and spilling down his cheeks.

"You don't mean that..." Benson said carelessly.

"No...no, I do." Mordecai said softly. He reached out a hand and wrapped it around Bensons, who looked up slowly. Mordecai held his gaze, his expression serious. "Seeing you like this just breaks me inside and I don't want you to go through the hurt and pain you've suffered. I care about you, so much more than you'll ever know. You mean a lot to me and I'll always be here for you Benson, no matter what."

Bensons mouth opened slightly in shock, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to read Mordecai's expression to tell if he was joking.

But he didn't need to.

Mordecai let go of his hand and used his thumb to wipe the tears away, his eyes skimming over his light blue irises, and Benson knew, as Mordecai rested a hand on his cheek, a gentle smile on his lips, his brown eyes soft.

He wasn't alone.

Mordecai let his hand drop to his side and pulled Benson in a hug, reassuring him everything was alright. Benson closed his eyes as he rested his head on Mordecai's shoulder, the blue jays heart calm, his arms wrapped around him.

A thought struck Benson, and tears pushed through, streaming down his cheeks. A smile made it's way past his lips and he felt his heart swell.

He never was.


End file.
